La danse
by justfunny
Summary: Quand Santana accompagne ses parents à une soirée et découvre une face caché de l'objet de ses pensées ... Elle ne s'y attendait pas mais la surprise en vaut vraiment la peine ...


Un autre petit Os Pezberry tout mignon ^^

La remise des diplômes approchait à grand pas mais étrangement ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêche de dormir. Non depuis quelques temps maintenant c'est une autre brune qui occupe chacune de mes pensées, du lever au coucher. Si un jour on me l'avait dit j'aurais probablement éclaté de rire mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas.

De l'angle du couloir où je me trouve je l'observe ranger ses affaires dans son casier et surveiller son entourage immédiat. Je sais qu'elle ne se sent pas particulièrement rassurée mais elle ne risque plus rien. Quinn et moi avons fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus la cible privilégiée des sluchies.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi blondie m'a écouté et a accepté sans discuter mais je ne vais pas me plaindre de ne plus voir Rachel courir à chaque pause se changer et se nettoyer sans que je ne puisse l'y aider. Je sais que nous pourrions être amie après tout nous faisons toutes deux parties du glee club et tous les membres sont plus ou moins proche mais voilà je suis Santana Lopez et elle est Rachel Berry ce n'est donc pas possible. Je suis le sommet de l'échelle sociale quant elle n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autres …

Pourtant je sais que cette façon de voir les choses n'est plus si vrai mais je me raccroche à tout et n'importe quoi pour me tenir loin d'elle et ainsi ne pas la voir me repousser. Je ne le supporterais pas même si ce serait mérité. Je me suis employée à faire de ses années lycée un enfer. J'ai utilisé chaque occasion possible pour la ridiculiser, me moquant de son physique, de son style vestimentaire, de sa façon de parler entraînant obligatoirement un discours à rallonge, … Tous ce qui peut la caractériser je l'ai utilisé contre elle alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est ce qui me fait craquer pour elle. J'ai aimé Brittany comme je pensais que ce n'était pas permis mais ce que je ressens pour Rachel va bien au delà. Elle est ce rayon de soleil qui chatouille vos paupières et vous dit qu'aujourd'hui sera une belle journée, elle est l'air dont j'ai besoin pour continuer d'exister. J'ai essayer de lutter contre cette attirance mais je n'ai réussi qu'à me rendre malade. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi même et Britt m'a aidé à comprendre que je n'y pouvais rien. Elle a été là et je me doute qu'à cet instant encore elle est dans le coin à me surveiller, attendant patiemment que je me décide à me lancer.

Je soupire en regardant Rachel quitter le couloir et après 2 minutes je sors moi aussi. Ce soir pour faire plaisir à mon père je vais l'accompagner lui et ma mère à un gala où les invités vedettes sont des médecins. Danses, repas, conversations barbantes … tous ce que j'aime mais pour faire plaisir à mon père je vais être une parfaite Lopez et jouer la comédie de la fille ravie d'être là.

…...

Mes parents sortent de la voiture tout en se chamaillant sur un titre de musique qui venait de passer à la radio. Je souris en les regardant faire heureuse de les voir toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils sont ensemble depuis la fin du lycée et je tombe encore sur eux en train de s'embrasser comme des collégiens au milieu du salon ! Autant la situation peut elle être embarrassante autant j'aimerais pouvoir la vivre à mon tour. Mes pensées se tournent irrémédiablement vers Rachel ...

On fini par entrer et nous ne tardons pas à prendre place à une table pour 6 où nous sommes seuls pour l'instant. Je regarde autour de moi, observant les gens nous entourant. La plupart me semble snob voir faux. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que mon père peut trouver à ces gens mais je ne laisse rien transparaître de mes pensées. Une voix grave m'interrompt dans mon analyse et je me tourne vers notre interlocuteur. Je vois deux hommes face à nous. L'un grand, la carrure athlétique et l'autre de taille moyenne mais à l'air chaleureux. Mon père se lève tout sourire et serre vivement la main du deuxième avant que celui-ci ne fasse les présentations.

« Mario, je ne savais pas que tu serais présent ce soir. Laisses moi te présenter mon mari Hiram et ma fille Rachel, enfin quand elle se sera décider à se montrer. Tu sais les femmes et leurs retouches de dernières minutes.

- Hé bien en parlant de la gente féminine voici ma femme Maribelle et notre fille Santana. Enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer Leroy. Hiram parle souvent de vous et votre petite étoile.

- En bien j'espère ?

- Oui mon chéri toujours évidemment. ».

Totalement abasourdie je les regarde prendre place. Les pères de Rachel sont à ma table et mon père semble ami avec l'un d'eux ! Il n'en a jamais parlé avant où je ne serais pas autant surprise. Je les détaille et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ont l'air charmant et à les regarder on ne peut pas douter que Rachel soit leur fille. En parlant d'elle je la vois arriver vers nous et je sens ma mâchoire sur le point de se décrocher. Elle porte une magnifique robe rouge bustier avec de superbes talons assortis, un maquillage léger qui met en valeur ses lèvres et ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en un chignon savant ce qui lui donne l'air plus mature et sophistiquée. Elle est époustouflante. Sans vraiment réfléchir je me lève et balbutie son prénom.

« - Rachel …

- Santana ! Je suis ravie de te voir ce soir. Tu es superbe comme toujours. Monsieur et Madame Lopez c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis une camarade de classe de Santana. ».

Je la regarde charmer mes parents alors qu'elle me fait signe de me rasseoir. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vois. Elle parle toujours mais je ne vois que le mouvement de ses lèvres et je suis totalement captivée. Elle tourne la tête vers moi mais je ne saisie pas ce qu'elle me dit. Mes parents et les siens se mettent à rire mais contrairement à d'habitude je ne me fâche pas pour la simple raison qu'elle vient de me sourire. Le repas se fait dans le brouillard. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai mangé mais peu m'importe.

Encore une fois elle tourne son attention vers moi et je comprends enfin ce qu'elle me demande.

« Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi Santana ? ».

Je me lève et lui tends la main soudain impatiente d'entrer sur la piste. Je reconnais la musique et je regarde les couples évoluer autour de nous quand elle place une main dans la mienne et l'autre sur ma hanche.

« Fais moi confiance on va faire sensation Bomba Lopez ».

Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Je rêve ou Rachel Berry vient réellement de m'appeler ainsi ? Apparemment elle n'est pas aussi timide et réservée que je ne le croyais et Dios Mio ce qu'elle est à tomber …

Elle m'entraîne à sa suite et sans que je ne lui résiste elle mène la danse. Je connais la plupart des pas mais faire cette danse avec elle c'est particulier. Je me plonge dans ses yeux chocolats et je la laisse faire de moi ce qu'elle veut. Ce qui nous entoure s'évanouit, il ne reste qu'elle et moi, son corps contre le mien et ce feu qui lentement s'empare de moi. Pas une fois elle ne détourne le regard. J'y vois comme une lueur de défis, une mise à l'épreuve. Ce soir je ne peux pas me détourner alors je m'accroche la suivant dans ses moindres mouvements. Je sais quelle danseuse elle peut être mais je suis à même de me défendre sur ce terrain alors ensemble nous nous poussons l'une et l'autre cherchant à nous faire céder. Le rythme s'accélère mais nous n'abandonnons pas. Les yeux dans les yeux nous poursuivons une chorégraphie que beaucoup assimileront ensuite à un genre de parade nuptiale mais en cet instant nous nous en moquons. Ignorantes aussi de l'attention de nos parents qui ne nous quittent pas des yeux. Lorsqu' enfin la musique s'arrête nous finissons front contre front, la respiration saccadée.

Elle s'écarte doucement de moi et avant de s'enfuir elle me murmure doucement un « Merci Santana pour cette soirée inoubliable ».

Les bras ballants je reste quelques secondes à me demander ce qu'il vient de se passer avant de réaliser qu'elle est partie ! Je me reprends et me lance à sa suite avec la ferme intention de la retrouver et d'obtenir des explications.

Alors que j'arrive dans le hall une lumière extérieure me permet de discerner une étoffe rouge. Je me rue dehors pour me retrouver sous une pluie battante.

Mais elle est là tremblante et fragile son portable à la main. Je m'empresse de le lui enlever et pour faire bonne mesure je le place dans mon décolleté où je suis certaine qu'elle n'ira pas le chercher. Mais d'ailleurs d'où le sort-elle ?

« - Pourquoi Rachel ? Pourquoi partir ainsi ? Pourquoi …

- Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi Santana ? Allons toi et moi savons que tu es une fille intelligente alors ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je sais que tu ne vois en moi qu'une perdante, une fille au gros nez et aux capacités vocales agaçantes sans ajouté une garde robe effroyable alors ne me demandes pas pourquoi s'il te plaît !

- Et si je te dis que tu te trompes, que tu as tord Rachel ? Si je t'avoues que je vois en toi une très belle jeune femme avec une voix en or, un corps de rêve et un grand cœur. Si je te dis qu'il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de faire semblant et accepter d'avoir craquer pour toi ? Me crois tu si j'assure t'aimer Rachel Barbra Berry plus que quiconque et que je ne peux continuer à vivre sans toi, que cette soirée est sans doute la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre, l'acceptes tu Rachel ? Veux tu de moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? Me … ».

Je ne finis pas ma tirade que son corps atterrit contre le mien et que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Après les cris sous la pluies c'est au tour des baisers. Lorsque nous nous séparons je la fait tournoyer et nous éclatons de rire heureuses d'être ensemble. Je la repose enfin quand avant de capturer mes lèvres de nouveau elle me murmure :

« Je t'aime Santana Lopez. ».


End file.
